The Glassware Preparation Core Facility provides three essential services to CCR researchers: (1) Preparation and distribution of clean sterilized glassware; (2) Generation of sterilized millipore water and (3) Collection, sterilization and disposal of biohazard waste and sharps. These services are utilized by all of the laboratories within the CCR building. A significant fraction of the Facility[unreadable]s costs are recovered from these members through chargebacks. CCR members in other locations (including the Whitehead and Broad Institutes and buildings E25, 18, 56, and 68) receive glasswashing services through their own buildings/institute. However, the CCR Facility will accommodate these laboratories if problems arise. The Glassware Preparation Core Facility[unreadable]s services are also essential for the successful operation of other CCR shared facilities, particularly the Biopolymers and Media Preparation Core Facilities, which benefit CCR members in all locations. Importantly, the centralization of all glassware preparation in one Core Facility allows us to provide a comprehensive, reliable and consistent service while minimizing staff and equipment costs and space requirements.